Fight For Our Love
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Fight For My Love Sequel. Emily is going to train Kate to get her instinct, so they can fight Humphrey who lost control of his instinct. The only way they can do is to dominate this devil's power and fight for Humphrey. Will they bring him back to normal or getting him killed during the fight? Little did they know that there is a reason why this legendary power returns.
1. Where It All Started

A white wolf with yellow eyes was walking down the path to a den. All the wolves began to bow to show respect to the alpha pack leader. He entered the den and saw many puppies sleeping in hay beds.

He looked at a certain puppy that have gray furs. He smiled as he walked towards it.

"My son holding the pride and the future to be as the leader. You're stronger than I was when I was a puppy. I'm proud Charley" said King Chris. Charley opened his eyes a little bit before closing them.

King Chris smiled before turning around and walking back to the den. While he was walking back, he noticed a black wolf with neon green eyes glowing through his eyelids. Chris growled.

"What's this kid doing here" he asked other wolves.

"Uhh sir. His name is Brandon" said one of them.

"And what's he doing here" he asked again.

"Well he's an elite sir. I'm afraid that he's stronger than your son." Chris growled.

"There's no way. Every pack leader's son is always the strongest."

"I know sir, but this is different from now on. It's surprising to see a puppy this strong though." Chris grunted in anger. Every generation that the pack leaders have in their family tree is always the strongest. But when Brandon came along, it ruined the bloodline.

"Send him to a remote area" he commanded.

* * *

A black male wolf orange eyes pushed through the alphas that was sitting around the den.

"Move it" he yelled.

"Hey sir you can't barge into the pack leader's den like that" said the other alpha.

"That's far enough Peter" Chris commanded.

"Sir. I understand you wanted to send my son away to a remote area, but that should be the fate for a weaker puppy."

"But he is strong enough to make his own territory. Perhaps he can become a really powerful wolf."

"His destination is a deserted plains with no trees, or no signs of life. How is it possible that he's gonna survive up there?"

"The Truth about your son is that he is abnormally strong. One might call him a mutated wolf. If he has mental illness, he will loose control of that power, and when that times comes. He will be threat not to my pack, but the entire forest in Canada. Be grateful that I'm exiling him to a far away place" Chris explained.

"W-What? This isn't right" said Peter before he started to growl loudly. "You! You're jealous because of Brandon's potential is a lot higher than your son. You were trying to kill my son."

"Say another word before I will have your throat in my jaws" Chris threatened. "Beside, you're too late. He's already left before you got here."

Peter growled before blasting out of the den at full speed. He past a border guard and he looked at him before running after him.

"Sir you can't leave without permission" he said.

"I have to save my son" Peter replied.

* * *

Charley and Henry were out in the fields. They secretly passed the border to an open spot where they can play.

"Come here Charley" Henry called out.

"I'm too fast for you" he said to him. Henry smiled before he sped up. When he did that, Charley's ears perked up and slid into a stop before Henry bumped into him. Charley stumbled for a couple stepped and he tackled to a female pup. He looked down and it was Chrystal.

"Oh Chrystal" he said backing up quickly with blushing cheeks. "I-I didn't see you there."

Chrystal giggled as she got up on her paws.

"It's okay" she replied to him. Charley looked to his left. He looked at Henry and motioned him to follow. They walked towards the deep forest with Chrystal watching them. "Where are you going" she asked.

Charley looked back.

"Oh uh. We are uhh. We are finding a spot to train" he said to her.

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you later" she said to him.

"Okay said Charley in awe. Henry looked at Charley before smacking him right in the face. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For not focusing what you are trying to do?"

"Oh right." They continue to walk forward, not knowing that it leads to Peter and the border guard. They heard talking and soon enough, they got a view of two wolves talking to each other. Charley recognized the black wolf. He's Chrystal's father.

"What's he doing here" Charley asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" said Henry walking forward slowly as possible. Charley followed him and they find themselves a hiding spot in the bush.

"The Pack leader's goal is to get rid of my son. But I'll make sure my son survives no matter what!"

"Okay, I understand but-"

"Don't worry about me. Once I rescued my son, we'll go live in other forest where I can trained him myself."

"You're not coming back?!"

"No of course not. If I did, I will be dead in the pack leader's jaws. I'll raise Brandon to a mighty warrior on my own, and some day I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AGAINST KING CHRIS?!" And with that, he executed the border guard within seconds. Charley and Henry started running out of their hiding spots and ran back to their den as fast as they can.

* * *

"When that happened, Brandon came into our home territory and started attacking us one by one. He inherited some kind of power that we never seen before and knew it was the legendary instinct. I was exhausted when I tried to fight back. Then, my father came in sacrificing himself along with him. He was strong enough to fight him back and put him down by throwing himself off the cliff along with Brandon" Charley explained.

Winston and the western packs were in shocked by this story. Kate and Emily didn't pay much attention at all. After Humphrey transformed and ran off, the western and the tundra pack call the war off and decided to have a peace meeting. Charley looked at the two girls who were deeply in love with his son. He walked forward and put his paws on their shoulders.

"I know this is hard on you, but you guys have to fight Humphrey." Kate's and Emily's head shot up.

"No there's no way we can do that" said Kate.

"We don't want to hurt him" Emily added.

"I know I know, but it's the only way to get him back. Either he can come back with full control or he can die from the fight." It made their eyes wide opened. Henry stepped in.

"Charley. Humphrey's not going to die in the fight. You need someone strong as your father to able to go toe to toe with him. But there's no one" he said.

"But there is one way." All the wolves looked at him, especially Kate and Emily. "Emily, I need you to train Kate to able to get her instinct." Emily widened her eyes.

"There's no way I'm training with this bitch right here" she said and Kate growled loudly. Emily growled back.

"Enough!" Charley looked at them before looking at Emily. "Now, I need you to be nice with Kate and formed a teamwork. If you don't, there will be a chance that Humphrey's not coming back." And with that, he walked away. Little did they know that the elders are the only wolves knew that this power came from Brandon's spirit.

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE. THE SEQUEL IS HERE! THEIR BATTLE WILL BE LEGENDARY! If you guys are new around here, I suggest you to read the first one before reading the next chapter or so on. The total chapters that this story has is I'm guessing around twenty or fifteen ish. Depends on how much information I put in this story. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens and look to the darrrk side of this story. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	2. Love's Suffrage

After Charley left, Kate sighed and laid down. She didn't know why Humphrey didn't tell her about this, but she knew the fact that this power traumatized the Tundra Pack.

Emily sighed and looked at Kate.

"Come on Kate, let's go" she said turning around.

"Where are we going" Kate asked softly.

"We're going to train and get your instinct, so we're able to fight Humphrey" she explained.

"Already" Kate asked as she stand up. Emily looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Yes. I want my Humphrey back right now." Kate growled a little.

"You mean my Humphrey" she asked. Emily huffed and began speed walking towards her.

"No, he's mine."

"He's mine."

"Humphrey's mine!"

Eve heard the commotion inside the den. She heard Humphrey's name again and again. Eve sighed before walking in.

"Girls girls. Calm yourselves. How about we settle this after you guys get Humphrey" she said. Kate and Emily looked at each other once again. They both growled at each other.

"Good idea" Kate replied. Emily nodded her head and Eve smiled. When she smiled, it send chills up to Kate's spine. She knows that kind of a smile too well. It is a smile hiding the most fearsome and the most terrifying wolf of all times before Satan. She shivered a little bit and Emily got a glimpse of her backing up a little bit.

Eve walked away and Kate let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What was that about" Emily asked. Kate looked at her.

"Well you don't want to know" she replied to her. Emily rolled her eyes and began walking out of the den with Kate following right behind her. While they were walking, Emily decided to slow her pace down and was walking right beside Kate.

"So I've heard you're the one who broke Humphrey's heart before he came here" she said. Kate twitched when she said that. She looked at Emily with a serious look.

"I don't want to hear it" she said starting to increase her pace.

"But I want to hear it. I want to know what's going on. It's not like I'm going to hurt you" said Emily.

"Well how do you know that huh? We're enemies and rivals Emily. We're fighting for Humphrey and over him" Kate explained.

"But it's not hurt to tell a story though. We are not enemies anymore Kate. We are a team to get Humphrey back" she said. Kate just looked at her.

"Why are you so calmed about teaming up with me even though you were so mad about it minutes ago."

"It's because I want Humphrey back. You want Humphrey back. We both do." Kate sighed and looked at the ground. They both stopped walking and Emily sat right in front of Kate. Kate looked up before taking a deep breath and letting it all out.

"I got engage with Garth to stop the war between two packs. If I backed out, it will start the war. Fighting over the valley. After that, I realized how much he meant to me. I went out to go find him, but he was on a train. He took one look at me before looking away as if he was disappointed at me. I divorced Garth and went on a hunt to find Humphrey" Kate explained.

Emily almost puked at the story that Kate was telling. Mostly about arranged marriage.

"I hate arranged marriage" she said.

"No kidding" said Kate.

There are silence between them right now. No movements. Just peaceful sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the forest. Emily shook his head and Kate looked at her.

"What's wrong" Kate asked.

"I don't know honestly. Just having a bad day dream I guess."

"Mind telling me what is about?"

Emily sighed and looked at her. Kate had already told her side, so she guessed that it's not going to hurt to tell what she is day dreaming about. She shuffled her paws for a bit.

"Well I was wondering what will happened if we fight Humphrey. Like how is he going to react or what if he returns back to normal" Emily continued on. "I don't know what I am feeling right now. It's a mix between desire and sympathy."

"Well you're not the only one Emily. I feel the same way" she replied to her. Both of them didn't realized how quickly this becomes. From enemies, to acting like partners. Kate and Emily both wanted Humphrey really bad, but this isn't how it supposed to turn out like other girls would do.

"Enough story telling let's get to training" said Emily walking away.

"Uhh okay." And with that, Kate followed her into the deepest part of the forest.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep dark forest, a strong black wolf roamed through the forest, searching for food. He had bright green eyes, standing on his paws of five feet tall, four feet wide from shoulder to shoulder, and eight feet long. He had a huge scar that runs all the way down on his back.

When he come across an open field, he saw a unconscious gray wolf laying down on the ground. He walked up to him before taking in his scent. He widened his eyes.

"Tundra Pack Wolf" he said. He looked around his body before opening his eye lids, revealing sky blue eyes.

He began to feel strong presence near him. He smiled.

"I see you have the legendary instinct. Just like me."

**OH SNAP. WHO THE FUCK IS HE?! Aaaand I don't have the energy to type anymore lol. All I can say is that I'm going to update Abnormal next and then Shy Lovers. About Anthros and Wolves, it's still on hold because I'm writing the plot down on my journal. Idk how tf I came up with so many ideas in TJOTL and finished it in four months. I'ma say it's going to have twenty chapters or twenty two. The next update of Abnormal is something that you guys love. Especially you Dom. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	3. The Black Wolf

Kate panted. She dropped the heavy log off her back and collapsed to the ground. Emily rolled her eyes.

"What you never done this kind of workout before" she asked. Emily had her run around the territory while balancing a heavy log on her back. She failed miserably six times but managed to finish it on her seventh time.

"No. Never...in my...entire life" Kate panted. Emily sighed.

"Well alright, but you need to do it again" she said. Kate just looked at her. "What?"

"Don't you need to train too" Kate asked. Emily widened her eyes before blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah...yeah you're right" she said. And with that, she started training with her. Over an hour, Kate eventually collapsed on the ground panting heavily. Emily stumbled right next to her and dropped the log off of her back. "How you feeling" she asked her. Kate didn't say a word, but she shook her head, telling her that she doesn't feel good.

They both decided to take a break to catch their breaths. Kate thought about Humphrey. She had no concern of him getting hurt by caribou, bear or mountain lion. The only animal that she is concerned is humans.

Kate let out a sighed and Emily looked at her.

"Thinking about Humphrey" she asked Kate.

"Yeah" she said.

"You're not the only one" Emily replied. They both looked up to the sky and wondering where is Humphrey.

* * *

Humphrey groaned. He sit up slightly before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times to restore his vision and saw a black wolf sitting outside of the den. Humphrey was amazed by the scar on his back.

"Uhh hello" he asked nervously to get his attention, and it did. The black wolf slowly looked at Humphrey with his neon green eyes. He stood up and slowly walked towards him. Humphrey laid down, feeling scared what is he going to do to him.

"Good to see you awake...Humphrey" he said. Humphrey widened his eyes.

"How do you know my name" he asked. Now, he is completely freaked out, and he wanted to get out of here.

"Oh. I know your name because your power told me your name. We both have the same power" he explained.

"Uhhh what do you mean" he asked.

"Did you past out after experiencing something that you don't want." Right after he said that, Humphrey got flashback when he got between in a war with the Tundra and the Western pack.

"Oh don't remind me that" he whimpered. The wolf smiled.

"So you did experienced that." He walked up to Humphrey and sat right beside him.

"I know what it feels like buddy. I experienced the same thing when my father got killed by your pack leader." Humphrey perked his ears up.

"Wait what" he asked another question. The wolf widened his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry that you weren't even born in that time."

"It's okay" Humphrey replied back. "I got a question."

"About?"

"How did you get that scar on your back" he asked. The wolf looked at his scar and smiled.

"Ah good time to share my story." He sat down right in front of him and began to tell his story.

"Well, I got into a fight with the Tundra Pack leader years ago. It was a tough one since he's about strong as me, and I can see why they call him King something. I forgot what's his name before he earned that nickname. My father told me about him, and wanted revenge. So, I did go through his plan, but eventually. He was killed by him. After that, I was winning the fight with the pack leader. Every member of the pack was watching our fight. I push him to the cliff and was about to finish him off, but he dragged me along with him. I survived from the fall, and that's how I got the scar on my back" he explained.

"Whoa" said Humphrey.

"Yeah I know. It's amazing isn't it" he said. Humphrey nodded his head. The black wolf then stare at Humphrey's eyes seriously. "Humphrey" he called out his name.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to join me to get my revenge."

"Revenge?" The black wolf nodded his head.

"Yes. Revenge. I want to kill all of them." Humphrey widened his eyes. He knows what he is going after.

"No you can't do that" he said.

"Yes I can" he growled loudly, and Humphrey backed away with his tail between his legs. The black wolf started walking towards him. Humphrey's back touch the den's wall. He was cornered. "Even though you have the same instinct as me, but you can't handle it as much as I can. I fully mastered the legendary instinct, but you. Mortal...don't have the power to surpass me." And with that, his eyes went pure white, and Humphrey collapsed right after that.

**WHO IS IT?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW CAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHO HE IS! PANIC! Anyway, this story is going to be shorter than I expected. I'm not sure if you guys want to see Kate and Emily training together or want to have another backstory, orrrr just go straight in where Kate awakens her instinct. LET ME KNOW! PLEASE! I don't have much to say other than updating my stories not very often. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight!**


	4. The Legendary Battle

It was night time, and Kate was walking up the path towards Charley's den. Today was a rough day for her. Every muscle in her body is sore and throbbing in pain. She heard talking near at Charley's den.

Kate peaked around the trees and saw Charley standing at the entrance of the den, and her pack right in front of him.

Emily walked right next to her.

"Well it looks like Charley is telling a story again" she said. Kate looked at her.

"What story" Kate asked.

"You'll find out." And with that, Emily cheerfully joined the crowd. Kate smiled and decided to join in as well. She laid down right next to Emily, and Charley continued telling his story.

* * *

"PETER IS HERE" yelled one of the alphas. Charley looked up and ran out of the den. He looked down and saw a familiar wolf walking next to a big black wolf. Charley growled and ran down the slopes. The alphas were at the front lines, guarding the feeding area and the families.

"Dad" Chrystal asked. Charley managed to get through the crowd and push Chrystal back.

"Get back Chrystal. He's a traitor" he said. Chrystal growled.

"Charley, my dad is not a traitor" she replied. Peter smiled.

"She's right Charley. I'm not the traitor, but your father is" he said. Charley growled angrily.

"Don't you dare talk about my father." Peter laughed.

"Your father is the most idiotic wolf in the world. He exiled me and my son just because my son is the most powerful wolf in the world, and he thinks it ruined the bloodline of your family. I hate it. I don't care about the bloodline. All I want is my son to be in the pack with me, but nooo. Your father took it too seriously, and threatened me whenever I say another word."

Charley looked at the black wolf, and his neon glowing green eyes. He then smiled.

"I think you're just too stupid to know that the royal blood family is always the strongest" he replied to him. The black wolf began growling and began scratching the ground. Peter looked at his son before looking back at Charley.

"Very well. DO IT BRANDON" He yelled. Brandon roared and launched towards Charley. He sent a paw to his face, and Charley blocked it as they flew within the wind. Charley moved out his paws and they both went all out, sending paw strikes to each other.

"You're not bad at all, might be a pretty good warm up" said Charley.

"I don't care" Brandon replied, and with that, he smack him right on the neck. Charley winced before striking him back. Charley then horse kicked him, and it sent him flying. Charley run after him, but Brandon caught up on his feet and slammed his paws onto him. Charley blocked it, but stumbled back from the force.

'Why is he getting stronger?'

Brandon moved right behind Charley in a blink of an eye. He headbutted him and knocked him down. Charley growled.

"This is getting annoying" he said and he horse kicked him again. Charley growled as his fur began to spiked up and his pupils shrinks. "THINK FAST" he yelled and scratched him right on his face. Brandon did the same thing, but much harder and faster. Charley yelped in pain.

"CHARLEY, BRANDON" Chrystal yelled. Charley began to howled as steam began surrounding his body. He then let out a roar, making Brandon stopped his track and looked at Charley in shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" said one of the wolves.

"It's a special form where the royal family member goes full power in their instinct. Brandon began sending his attacks on him, and Charley kept dodging until he caught one of his paws with his jaws. He threw him against the ground. Brandon whimpered in pain.

"COME ON BRANDON, GET UP" Peter yelled.

"Oh hello Peter" said a voice. Peter looked to his left and Chris ripped his throat out.

"DAD" Brandon yelled when he got a glimpse of him at the corner of his eyes. He watched his body fell towards the ground and went limp. Brandon began to roar in rage.

Steam appeared underneath him, wind began to pick up speed, and Brandon rises up from the ground. His eyes were glowing red bright enough to see his pointy ears, and wicked needle like teeth. He looked at Charley and instantly knocked him out in a flash. He was about to tear him apart, but Chris tackled him to the ground and began to transformed.

His form is different. His spiked fur is the same, but his eyes are different. No pupils, just bright yellow eyes with lightning patterns in his iris. Brandon launched Chris up in the air and went after him.

Chris used him as a leverage. His feet got back to the ground. Brandon growled. He waited to fall down and as soon as he landed, Chris got an evil smile on his face.

He smacked the tree, sending barks flying towards him. It scratched his shoulder, forearm, cheek, and his right ear. Brandon winced before using the same tactic. Chris hide behind a rock before swiftly going after Brandon's side. Brandon saw it coming before he tackled him. They went flying through the air, smashing trees, side of the boulders, and bushes.

Brandon then kicked him across the field and then Chris tumbled right next to a cliff. Brandon started to smiled. He began walking towards him before grabbing his scuff.

When he did, Chris bit his neck and Brandon yelped. Chris then switched his position and began hammering him down with slaps. Scratching his leg, body and face. Brandon had enough. His jaws chomped his throat tightly before ripping them out. Chris gagged before pushing him off the ledge along with him. With his final breath and energy, he held Brandon's neck while falling down towards the ground. His adrenaline picked up and when they got closer to the ground.

He smashed Brandon against it with blood splattering everywhere.

* * *

"...And that's when we found out that it was the most traumatizing...event that we ever seen. That's why...we called it the legendary instinct because of the sheer power it has." Kate had her eyes wide open the entire time.

She thought the Tundra Pack was just a bad wolf pack. But the story was entirely different. They had a bad past and have been traumatized by it.

"W-Wait" Kate called out. "Why do you guys consider us as enemy in the first place" she asked.

Charley looked at her. He let out a sighed before clearing his throat.

"It's because we thought that you guys took Humphrey. Considering someone has to do it for the sake of our pack" he said glaring at Henry. Kate followed his gaze and he was staring at Henry.

Kate widened her eyes. Henry was in her pack, but why though? Winston also noticed it. He stood up and began walking towards him. Emily put her paw on Kate's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some sleep before we do our work" she said. Kate nodded her head and they both went their separate ways to their den.

A wolf stood on top of the mountain. Looking down at them as if they were peasants. He began to growled. His gray fur began to shine brightly against the moonlight, revealing once was a sky blue eyes. But now, it turned black when he returned.

**WHO TF IS THAT? Well, it's obvious. Just got back from my honeymoon, and shy lovers will be updated next and then Rogue. Still not sure about Anthros and Wolves though. I don't have much to say anything, but what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys at the next flight.**


	5. Fight For Our Love

It's been two weeks and Kate haven't awaken her instinct yet. Emily tried everything for her, but nothing's happening to her. Kate cried for days knowing that she won't able to bring Humphrey back, and Emily didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Today, she had to go and talk to Charley.

Kate slowly walked out of the den with Emily following her. Emily looked over her shoulder and saw bloodshot eyes. She felt bad for her.

"Cheer up Kate. I know we can bring Humphrey back. Even though you didn't awaken your instinct, there will be a chance that he will come back. Beside, I heard that you are the finest alpha the western pack ever had" said Emily. Kate looked back at Emily and smiled at her.

"Thanks" she said softly. Emily increased her pace and was walking beside Kate. Even though they have rough times together, they became very close friends right now.

"Soooo...Do you mind if I ask you a personal question" Emily asked.

"Sure" Kate replied.

"What made Humphrey leave the pack" she asked and Kate tensed up. She started to get memories of the arranged marriage and making Humphrey leaving the pack. Emily noticed her body language when she asked her the question. "Um you don't have to talk about it if you want to."

"No no it's okay" said Kate breathing in and out. "Humphrey left the pack because of me. I didn't have a choice because I was in a arranged marriage with Garth. The eastern pack leader's son. If I backed out of marriage and choose Humphrey, there's going to be a war. I didn't know Humphrey had feelings for me, and all of that, but nothing stops me from finding him and bringing him home."

"Ohhh so an arranged marriage I see" said a voice. Kate and Emily looked up to see Charley staring at them.

"Oh hello sir' Emily greeted him. Charley nodded his head, but his eyes are locked onto Kate's.

"So you're telling me that you were forced to married their son to unite the packs. Is that correct" Charley asked Kate. Kate nodded her head, and Charley began to growl. "I'm guessing this is your father's idea huh?" Kate nodded her head again, and Charley huffed angrily. "So my son ran away because his crush was forced to get married to unite the packs. That is the most stupidest way to bring peace." Kate widened her eyes at what he just said.

"Wait how do you know that Humphrey have feelings for me" she asked him.

"Oh you should know. When you kissed my boy after you arrived, I can tell the look on his face that he enjoyed it, almost looked like he was about to cry." Emily's jaws dropped. She was about to lose her mind that Kate stole her crush's first kiss, and she wanted to be the one to kiss him first.

Charley looked behind Kate's shoulder. "You okay there Emily" he chuckled at her. Emily closed her jaws and gave him a sheepishly smile.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm okay" she replied trying to hide her jealousy for Kate. Charley smiled at her.

"Well, it's about time I need to tell you girls of something" he said.

"What is it" Emily asked. Charley let out a sighed before looking at them straight in the eyes.

"One of our alphas spotted Humphrey. He's here" he said. Kate looked at Emily, and both of them had their eyes wide open.

"W-What...Ho-How did you know? How do they know it was Humphrey" Emily asked him.

"We know it's him, but he does not look different."

"What do you mean" asked Kate.

"I'm gonna let you girls see it by yourself. Go look for him."

"Wait. Kate hasn't awakened her instinct yet-"

"There's no time. She might awakened her instinct in the middle of the fight" Charley exclaimed. And with that, he walked away. Winston walked up to the girls while looking at Charley.

"He's a tough dude alright" he said complimenting Charley. He looked at the girls, and both of them are not ready to face Humphrey. "I know you girls will have a hard time. But, this is it. I'm sending Garth and Lilly with you just in case anything goes wrong."

"Dad, we're not bringing them. It's too dangerous" Kate argued him.

"I know it's too dangerous, but if you girls encounter with Humphrey. They will run back to report us. Beside, Garth showed Lilly some of his alpha skills, so she will keep up with you guys." When he said about Garth teaching Lilly some of the skills, it made Kate smile to know her little sister found the right guy to protect her.

Lilly and Garth came up to them with a smile on their faces.

"Are you guys ready" Lilly asked. Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"Good Luck Kate." Winston wrapped his arms around her, and Kate widened her smile.

"Okay dad." Charley walked up to them with three wolves behind him.

"Alright, Humphrey was spotted on the east side of our territory."

"Thank you sir" said Emily, and they all took off towards east. When they entered the forest, they start feeling strange vibes. The forest around them became denser and denser. Trees, bushes, rocks play tricks in their sights, but nothing can fooled them. Kate's ear twitched and she looked at her right.

"Wait guys" she said stopping all of them. Kate began sniffing in the air, and a familiar scent hit her nose with her eyes closed.

"What do you smell Kate" Emily asked her. Suddenly, Kate opened her eyes in a flash.

"THERE" she yelled pointing up. They all looked up at the top of the cliff and saw a gray wolf. "HUMPHREY" Kate yelled out. Humphrey opened his eyes and they all gasped. His eyes are not sky blue any more. They're pitched black. Humphrey started laughing evilly, and Lilly hid right behind Garth.

"I see you. I smell your fear." Humphrey took a deep breath and sighed. "Tell Charley, the wimpy little wolf that he'll be dead by the hands of mine!"

"Humphrey what are you saying" Emily shouted. "It's your father. You can't kill him."

"Oh this is not Humphrey. Humphrey's long gone. Tell him that...I~Brandon is coming...for revenge." Emily gasped and looked at Garth.

"Run!" Lilly and Garth nodded and took off where they came from. Kate and Emily focus their eyes on their lover. Humphrey jumped off the cliff, and his fur started to turn black. His eyes turned white, and he let out a hollow demonic howl. He landed on an open field with ease. He began glaring at them, waiting for them to attack.

Kate closed her eyes and began walking forward.

"Kate are you crazy? We have to wait for him to attack first" Emily suggested, but Kate shook her head.

"No, we have to try and talk to him to see if he turns back to normal" Kate replied to her.

"Well how do we suppose to do that?" Kate took a deep breath and let out a beautiful howl. Emily widened her eyes and saw what Kate is trying to do. She is singing her heart out for Humphrey.

"The lighting fading contours, it's almost like our focus points come together~  
They anxiety and pain that is kept hidden, is all entrusted to you." Kate's eyes locked onto Humphrey's. Emily smiled and decided to join in.

"Without hesitation, I can go if I'm with you."

"I can be dedicated, if I'm with you."

"Whatever time, I'll be with you." And with that, Kate and Emily howled in an unison.

"Because I feel you. We'll Fight For You~  
You kissed me sweetly, once again at the moment I gently dropped my eyelids.  
Somewhere our glances crossed and there we never return back to before~  
They resemble but different memories.  
I swear on this sketched out scenery. I start to notice the present that's here~  
and the different future~  
We shared a lovable memory many times in this revolving world. We'll do anything to get you back~"

They stopped what they're doing and looked at Humphrey, hoping to see him coming back to normal, but it didn't work, kind of. Humphrey had tears in his eyes, but the expression on his face didn't get affected by it. They continue to howl at the sky again.

"It's like this somewhat weird feeling, is gently flowing.  
Don't take these feelings, that looks like they'd overflow, only upon yourself. I can overcome, if it's you.  
I'll show you because it's you. Will you believe that any voice will reach you? We'll Fight For You~  
It has lightly changed color once again. The moment we finally touched each other's hearts. Somewhere reality slipped in, did you know before we have feelings for you~  
I don't want to lose this feeling. One day, I swear, a budded determination. I can't express it well in words, but it's a certain thing~  
I surely won't give up, on your warmth and kindness~  
We'll fight for you~"

Kate and Emily lowered their heads and opened their eyes. They can see his eyes changing colors rapidly fading in and out. Black to Blue. Humphrey growled and shook his head violently till he looked at the girls with black eyes.

"It didn't...work" said Kate sadly. Emily growled and knew what they have to do next.

"Well. Plan B...Fight."

**NOOOOO. I thought singing can bring their love back. WHY?! Because i'm an asshole author. PLOT ARMOR BITCH! Anyway, I put comas in the lyrics of the song so you guys can imagine when singers like paused for a minute before singing it again. Um i had so many story ideas and I almost passed out from it. So, the next story update which I think it will be Five Alphas, One Omega or Anthros and Wolves. I will post the story titles and you guys can write in the review section on which one would you like to see. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys at the next flight.**


	6. Awaken

Kate and Emily took a step back as Humphrey got close to them. Kate gulped, and Emily started to sweat. They know that this isn't clearly Humphrey at all. It's that monster inside him consuming his life. Kate and Emily started tog growl and got into a defensive stance.

Humphrey then started running to them at full speed. The wind began whistling in his ears, and the girls began to feel the sheer power that Humphrey's step took. The impact after he took a step shattered the ground underneath him. Humphrey started roaring at them as he extended his arm back.

"Get ready" Emily yelled and Kate nodded her head. Humphrey went after Emily. He launched his arm forward to try and cut her face open. Emily blocked his attack with her forearm, but the sheer power send her flying against a tree. Emily grunted a little and saw Humphrey was right up on her grill.

She let out a snarled and smack Humphrey right in the face in a blazing speed. Humphrey screamed as he flew through trees, bushes, and then he stopped flying by hitting against a boulder. Humphrey growled a little. He try to stand up on his paws, but stumbled back onto the ground.

"Humphrey stay down" Kate said worriedly. But Humphrey didn't. Emily let out a sigh.

"Obviously that's not gonna work Kate" she replied getting into a defensive stance again. Humphrey charged at her again, and try to slap her. Emily dodged to the side and hit Humphrey with her shoulder. They both began to noticed something about Humphrey.

He has a disadvantage because he is not an experienced fighter. Humphrey was panting and he looks like he was about to give up. Humphrey slowly stood up and started charging at her. Emily was prepared what was about to happen next, but Humphrey sent her a quick attach and then sent her a powerful attacking by sliding right under her, and then horse kicking him right in her stomach.

Emily let out a yelp, and she was launched up to the sky. She started whimpering, holding her stomach. She looked down and saw black and blue color through her fur before growling.

Her fur started to get spiky, and her pupils shrinks. Emily had enough and wanted Humphrey back. She began falling towards the ground fast, and Humphrey was prepared for her next move.

"THIS IS FOR HUMPHREY" she yelled tackling him to the ground creating a shock wave. Kate hid behind a tree to avoid the shock wave. She looked around the tree, and saw Emily severely choking Humphrey to death. She gritted her teeth, and began using all her strength to choke him harder.

Humphrey gasped, and tried to fight her back. Emily snarled at his face and began to choke him even harder than before. Humphrey then widened his eyes, and Emily gasped. Humphrey flipped over Emily and began to choke her as well. Emily kicked him right in the balls, making him whimper.

She tackled him to the ground, but Humphrey move to the side. Emily widened her eyes.

'He's learning as he fights.' Humphrey gave her an evil smile and rammed her with his shoulder. Emily screamed in pain as she crashes through trees. Humphrey chased after her before jumping into the air and smack her, just like she did to him. Emily realized something else other than him learning. He's getting stronger as well.

She stopped herself from flying by latching her claws onto the ground. She glared at Humphrey and began running towards him. Humphrey immediately appeared right behind her, and then slammed her onto the ground. Emily screamed in pain.

Humphrey was about to finish her off until Kate shoved him away from Emily. She looked at Emily and she was in bad shape. She then looked at Humphrey and he was looking back at her. Humphrey charged after her and pounce her onto the ground. Kate growled and flipped him over, but Humphrey grabbed her scruff and threw her against a boulder.

Kate yelped in pain, and Emily stood up on her paws, but stumbled a little bit.

"Kate get out of here" she yelled at her. Kate didn't hear her. She heard ringing noise in her ears, and her vision was blurry. Kate stumbled onto the ground. She had a disadvantage against Humphrey since she didn't awaken her instinct...yet.

Kate looked around and only saw a gray blurry image. Kate got into a defensive stance slowly. Humphrey grabbed her front leg and threw her onto the ground. She bounced off the ground and landed onto it again.

Humphrey kicked her, sending her rolling away from the scene. She smashed the bottom of the trees, bushes, and then bounce off a small pond before she was stopped by a boulder. Kate began to cough out blood, and Humphrey slowly approaching her. Kate looked at Humphrey right in the eyes.

She felt so useless into this situation. She didn't awaken her instinct, and she didn't make any progress in this fight. She love Humphrey more than anyone else. She wanted to give her life away just to save Humphrey, and she wanted him back...now.

The wind started to pick up, and Kate stumbled onto her paws. Humphrey widened his eyes a little bit. A lightning started to shock Kate from the ground, and her fur started to spiked up. Her pupils shrink and she let out a mighty alpha roar.

Emily began to smile. The moment that she been waiting for. The myth that she never seen before. A normal wolf awakened...their instinct.

Kate got into a stance, and she had a huge smile on her face.

She never felt so strong, so fast, and had so much energy in her life. Humphrey and Kate glared at each other before started running and met in the middle.

**SHORT BUT A WORTHY CHAPTER! Kate finally awakened her instinct. WOOOOO. Let's celebrate! Anyway, the next story that will be updated is Five Alphas, One Omega. You guys should definitely check it out to satisfy your guys' dream. And then Abnormal where you guys wanted to see Humphrey kicking Garth's ass. And then finally, the long story that you guys been waiting for. Anthros and Wolves. I probably just gonna put some lemon in it or something else. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	7. The Fallen Wolf

Kate locked her jaws on Humphrey's neck before throwing him across the field. Humphrey growled, and planted his paws onto the ground as he slide right next to the edge of the cliff. He launched himself flying towards her with his mouth wide open.

Kate began running towards him and slid right under him. She kicked him on the stomach, and Humphrey roared at her as he landed on his back. Kate quickly jumped on him, and try to go for his face. Humphrey put his paws on her chest from doing it so. Kate grabbed both of his forearms and began digging her claws into him.

Kate snarled at his face, and Humphrey screamed in pain as he felt her claws was scratching his bones. He shove Kate, and quickly stood up. His forearms are badly bleeding, and the stinging pain is unbearable.

He glared at Kate before roaring at her. The ground started to shake, and Humphrey grinned evilly at her. Black smoke started to form around his body like an aura.

His teeth started to get sharper, his smile started to get wider and curved up to his cheeks. His eyes, his entire eyes even his iris, turned pitch black.

Kate jumped back, and watched him rising up from the ground.

"What...is that" Kate asked. Emily slowly approached her, and stared at Humphrey.

"He's going all out" Emily replied to her.

"So should we. If we beat him together, we'll win" she said smiling. Emily smiled back at her. They both stared at Humphrey before taking a deep breath. Steam started surrounding their bodies, and they felt their senses, strength and speed are getting stronger than before. Their wounds started to heal, and both of them smiled.

Humphrey charged at them, and so did the girls. Emily ran to his side and Kate ran right in front of him. Humphrey stopped, and they both tackled him to the ground.

Humphrey slapped Kate, and push her off. He then grabbed Emily's scuff and throw her across the field. Kate jumped on his back, and locked her jaws on his scuff. Humphrey twirled around, trying to get Kate off of his back. Emily ran up to Humphrey and give him a big hit on his side. It didn't affected him.

Kate threw Humphrey to the ground, and Emily kicked him across the field. Humphrey growled. He used a tree as a spring launcher, and launched himself at Emily.

Emily ducked under him, but Humphrey grabbed her tail. He threw her against the ground, and knocked the wind out of her. Kate tackled Humphrey to the ground, and start slapping his face. Humphrey snarled at her and tried to grab one of her paws. Kate then slammed both of her paws on Humphrey's face, and she roared at him.

Humphrey quickly grabbed Kate's neck, and began tightened up his grip. Kate gasps for air, and Emily slowly stood up on her paws. She started running towards Humphrey and slam her body against his.

Humphrey releases Kate, and Emily keep slamming her body against his. Kate took a second to recovery before joining the fight.

They both looked at each other before charging at him. Kate hit his face, and Emily slammed against him. Humphrey slid across the ground and towards the cliff.

His hind legs started dangling off the edge, and Humphrey began scratching the ground. He's trying to get back up safely on the ground.

Kate and Emily gasped and ran after him. They were several feet from apart, and they both tried to grab Humphrey's paws but it was too late. Humphrey lost the battle between gravity and his strength.

Kate and Emily watched him falling fast to the ground before disappearing into the roof of the forest.

With in seconds, Kate and Emily rushed down towards the bottom of the cliff, and looked around. Kate started to sweat, and Emily started panting. They walked along the edge of the cliff's wall, until...they stopped when they smell blood. Kate and Emily followed the scent, and gasped when they saw Humphrey's body.

He was not in instinct anymore. Both of his forearms are completely shattered with a wound revealing his broken bones. One of his ribs is sticking out of his side, and one of his legs is dislocated.

The right side of his face was heavily bleeding from the impact.

Kate rushed towards his side, and Emily ran back to her pack for help. Her other choice is to howl, but howling in an area that is far away from the packs is useless.

"H-Humphrey" Kate stuttered calling out his name. She slowly lifted his bloody face, and Humphrey slowly opened his eyes. He formed a little smile on his face.

"Hey Kate" he said softly. Tears sprang out from Kate's eyes, and she slowly look at the right side of his face. She gasped when she saw one wound...that reveal part of his skull. She gently set his head back to the ground before licking his cheeks to soothe the pain. "I'm...so happy to be...killed by both of you. You and Emily..."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks madly. She can't believe what he just said to her.

"P-Please don't...don't say that Humphrey. You weren't yourself. I'm...I'm so sorry for fighting you and not realizing that you love me...and ignoring you" Kate whimpered. She can barely hold herself up, and wanted to slap the sense out of Humphrey.

"I know...I wasn't myself, but I'm glad that-"

"HUMPHREY PLEASE DON'T SAY IT. Please...don't. Please stop talking...please" Kate wailed. She slowly intertwined her tail with his tightly. She can feel his body temperature dropping. She let out more tears, realizing that Humphrey is slowly dying right in front of her.

"Okay...just please let me hear...your howl...one more time." Kate smiled a little before straightened up her posture. She titled her head back and let out a beautiful howl. Humphrey smiled widely. He watched and listened her for good several minutes, until he slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he saw...was Kate howling.

Kate lowered her head, and the first thing she saw was Humphrey's closed eyes. She then wailed and slowly planted her face on his neck. She tightened her tail, and cried Humphrey's name onto his fur.

"Kate. Charlie and the others are on their wa-" Emily paused when she saw Kate crying over Humphrey's body. She slowly walked towards before collapsing onto ground, laying right next to Humphrey's face. "No...it can't be..." Tears burst out of her eyes, and she slowly nuzzle his face. "H-Humphrey...I'm so sorry" Emily whimpered.

Charlie and the others arrived at the scene. Crystal gasped at the sight of her son before started wailing on her mate's shoulder. Charlie wasn't affected by this. He slowly walked forward before planting his ears on his chest.

Kate and Emily stopped crying and stared at him.

"What...What are you doing" Kate choked. Charlie listened carefully. He then covered one of his ears, and waited and waited. He heard a faint beat.

Charlie stood up before looking at the others.

"What's wrong Charlie" Chrystal asked trying to contain her emotion.

"Humphrey's still alive, but he has a little bit of time to live" he said.

"Then we need to hurry and get him fixed up back at the pack. My mom can fix him up" said Kate smiling. Charlie shook his head.

"No, your mother can't. In fact no other wolves or animals can fix him up...except one." All the wolves looked at each other, wondering what is Charlie talking about.

"What do you mean" Emily asked.

"The god of predators. The god of protection. The god themselves."

"Charlie, spill it out. Who is it" Crystal asked anxiously. Charlie let out a sighed before staring at his mate's eyes deeply.

"Humans can fix him up. Even resurrecting him from the dead."

**OH SHIT. OH MY GOD MY NUTS ARE ABOUT TO BE BUSTED ALL OVER THE PLACE! I was gonna end the chapter where Humphrey closes his eyes, but nah. Nope cause every single one of you thinks that this is the end of the story lol. So next story that will be updated is Abnormal, Five Alphas One Omega, Rogue, Shy Lovers. But that's not all. I'm planning to make a new story. Ya hear that. A new story. Can you guys guess what it is? What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	8. Leaving Love Behind

Kate widened her eyes and Emily dropped her jaws. Charley just said that the humans are the only ones that can fix Humphrey's conditions. Kate always know that every humans are bad considering her encounters with them at the Moonlight Howl, and at the gas station. For Emily, she was told that every humans are the worst and deserves to die.

"How are they going to help Humphrey" Emily asked angrily. "They are nothing but ruthless monster that wanted to destroy this planet!"

"Calm down. Not all humans are bad. You guys never heard or see a ranger before" Charley asked, and they all shook their heads. Chrystal started growling and everyone looked at her silently.

"Can we just stop talking and take him to the humans? We don't have time. Let's go" she commanded aggressively. Kate wasted no time, and she immediately picked Humphrey up. She had enough seeing Humphrey's injuries.

When Kate lifted Humphrey on her back, Emily froze when she saw Humphrey's bloody face. Her tears leaked out of her eyes, and she instantly looked away from it.

They all started running towards the most common and dangerous direction that no wolves aren't allowed to go. As soon as they arrived, Charley peaked his head through the bushes and looked around.

There were trucks parked near the building, and a bunch of humans were inside the building.

"Come on" Charley whispered as he looked back at them. They all nodded their head before approaching to the door.

Kate slowly laid Humphrey right next to the front door. She slowly stood up, and saw the gory side of his face. She whimpered and quickly looked away. Emily continue staring at his injuries before Charley began knocking the door, and every wolf ran from their sight.

Kate and Emily hid in a bush, and they had a good view from where they are. The door opened up, and a female human started scanning around the area. She saw nothing until she looked down and saw Humphrey.

"Guys, we got a wolf laying here. Looks like he needs help" she said, and two humans appeared right behind her. They started examining Humphrey before they lifted him off the ground and entered the building.

Kate and Emily slowly walked up to the building and watched them as they set him down on a table. The others walked up to them, and the humans started to put a needle into Humphrey.

"What are they doing to him" Kate whimpered.

"They're putting him into a sleep where he can't feel pain so they can fix his bones and close his wounds up" Charley explained.

"How are they going to fix his bones" Emily asked another question.

"You will not like this but they have to cut him up." Kate and Emily widened their eyes before they started to calm their tails down. Eve stared in amazed as the humans started fixing his wounds. Kate and Emily looked away as they cut him up and starting to fix his bones. They can hear noises that they never heard of. Winston looked at Eve who is still admiring their work on medical stuff.

Charley kept his eyes on them, and after for what it seems to be an hour. The noises stopped, and Kate and Emily looked through the window.

Humphrey's face was wrapped in white cloths along with his forelegs, and body. He was wired up to a strange technology with zig-zag lines. He was also wired up to a bag filled with blood . The girls looked at Humphrey's face, and he was sleeping peacefully.

"How long will he wake up" Kate asked the first and very important question that popped in her mind.

"I don't know. Probably weeks or so. Maybe months, but don't worry. He will be perfectly fine" Charley explained.

"How do you know all these stuff" Emily asked curiously.

"The humans helped me once, and there's a wolf in there who told me all these stuff that the humans have." Kate was about to say something until they heard noises from the building. The humans were coming towards the door.

"HIDE" Winston whispered loudly. They hid in a nearby bush and watched the humans get in the vehicles before driving away from the building. There's only one human who stayed behind.

He closed the door, and turned off the lights.

Kate and Emily rushed towards the window and watched Humphrey being put inside a cage.

"It's getting late" said Chrystal looking up the sky. "We need to get back to the pack." Charley nodded his head, and they slowly walked towards the tree lines. Kate and Emily both looked at Humphrey for the last time. They both had a little smile on their faces.

"I love you Humphrey" they both said at the same time before disappearing into the forest.

Little did they know that there is a black male wolf standing at the top of the mountains. He watched the whole thing, and he had an evil smile on his face.

"If a wolf can't kill the god's pack, the devil will do it" said Brandon smiling. "I am the next instinct generation, but I was born to destroy the Tundra Pack...and they will meet my pack." Behind Brandon, there were twenty huge black wolves that has the legendary instinct. "They will meet...the Sinister Pack."

**IS THIS ENDGAME OR WHAT?! Sorry for the short chapter, but you guys know that it is worth it. It's a good thing that I watch anime and movies because they showed me the different types of villains. Brandon is a tragic villain who always wanted revenge on the Tundra Pack. The SaberTooth from Abnormal? You'll see muhahahahaha. The next story that is going to get updated will be Rogue, Abnormal, Shy Lovers, Five Alphas One omega, and Forced Love. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	9. Reincarnation

It was dark. Empty. No lights, nothing. Just pitch black. The only last thing that he remembered is staring at the most beautiful eyes of the most beautiful wolf in the world. Kate.

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes slightly. Light started piercing in, and Humphrey squinted his eyes. His vision weakly adjusted the light source, and it was blurry.

The first thing that hit him was how stiff his body was. He couldn't move at all...until he remembered that he got himself in a fight with Kate and Emily, and then falling off the cliff.

Once his vision are clear, Humphrey widened his eyes. He is nowhere in the forest or a den. The first thing that he saw was a different world. He saw a weird structures inside a room. Humphrey gasped.

He was inside a building. That means...he's inside a human building. Humphrey began to panic until he felt a strong pain every part of his body. He yelped loudly and fell onto his good side.

Humphrey look at his body and he was covered in white clothing. He looked outside and saw a strange object that has zig zag lines in front of it. He heard foot steps, and out of nowhere; a human face was right in front of him. Humphrey screamed and tried to get away, but his body won't let him.

"Hey there little guy. You feeling okay" he said softly. Humphrey widened his eyes in surprise. The voice of a human is soothing, and filled with kindness. He was expecting it was filled with hate, but apparently he was wrong.

Humphrey had no idea how to communicate with humans. He just watched him walking away before gathering some food. The smell. Humphrey had never smell anything so good in his entire life. If the food smells good, then it must taste good.

Humphrey watched the human walking over towards him, opening the door and set the food right in front of him.

Humphrey sniffed the food before taking the first bite. When he did, it was the most amazing thing ever. Even better when he ate the cupcake when he was on a trip to home with Kate after getting relocated. Humphrey could see that the human was watching with a smile on his face. He could never understand about them. Some attack, and some even don't.

Then, something happened. The human reaches his hand out to Humphrey's head and began petting him. The contact that he made feels so much better. Much better that he couldn't feel any pain on his body. It felt like he healed him instantly. Humphrey smiled and leaned against his hand happily.

The human smiled before he closes the cage door, and Humphrey watched him walking away.

He looked at the food in a strange bowl with a water right next to him. He just shrugged his shoulders before enjoying his meal.

* * *

Kate looked over the valley as the sun shines down the river. Her mane was waving in the breeze slightly, and she looked at the direction where she left Humphrey.

She was still pretty upset that she fought Humphrey and push him down the cliff. Emily on the other hand was crying her eyes out, thinking that Humphrey will die if they didn't save him.

Kate almost cried when she said that. There could be a possibility that he will die in the human's hands.

Winston slowly approached to his daughter. He can see the look in her eyes that she is really upset, wanting to cry.

"Kate" he called her name. Kate's ears perked up, and she slowly looked behind her.

"Yes dad" she asked sadly.

"Humphrey will be back as soon as possible" he said trying to cheer her up. Kate instantly turned around and looked at her father straight in the eyes with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"There's no way you can be so sure about that dad. Humphrey is either dead or alive, but this is feeling like losing him three times in a row" Kate argued. It was too much for her. Her eyes are flowing like a waterfall, and she can't handle the depression. "I...I can't lose him...I can't lose him three times." And with that, she collapsed.

"KATE" Winston screamed running towards her.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Humphrey was having a weird dream and it felt like it is real.

In his dream, he was in a dark place. Humphrey was looking around and had no idea where he's at. This was the same feeling from before.

"Humphrey" said a voice. Humphrey immediately turned around to where the voice came from. Then, a wolf was walking through the shadows. It has gray fur with yellow eyes. Humphrey thought it was his dad until the wolf came out of the shadows.

It was a male white wolf with yellow eyes. He began to smiled at him.

"Humphrey" he said softly.

"How did you know my name" Humphrey asked him.

"You're my grand child" he said. Humphrey widened his eyes. He had never met his dad's father before. King Chris started to look at him, except something deeper in him.

Humphrey looked left and right. He had no idea how to react nor what to do here. King Chris smiled widely, wider than before.

Then he started laughing happily.

"Well look at that. I didn't expected that my grandson has the same instinct as me."

**CLIFFHANGER BOIS AND GIRLS! Sorry for a short and worthy chapter again. It is my fault for putting down some stress because I tried to draw anime characters for a reason. I heard that Wattpad, and Webnovel can get your story to become a Tv show or a movie. That's what I've been working on. I was trying to draw anime characters for the story cover, but it was too much for me. Plus, if I get started a story on Webnovel. That means I have to keep writing everyday. That's a big done goof. If you guys want to talk to me or join me with the rest of the authors. Send me a PM so I can link it to you or tell you what social media that we're using. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	10. Rise

"Wait. I have the same instinct as you" Humphrey asked, and King Chris nodded with a smile on his face. Humphrey looked at the ground and thought for a moment. Could it be that instinct he had while he was fighting Kate and Emily unconsciously? He looked at his grandfather and sighed. "What do you mean I have the same instinct as you? Yours is probably different than mine" he explained.

"Oh I know. I was watching you from above" King Chris replied to him.

"Well I don't get what you are saying though." King Chris only smiled at him. Then within seconds, he went instinct. Humphrey gasped before backing up. King Chris slowly walked towards him until he started charging at him. Humphrey widened his eyes.

He was too fast for him. Chris have his paws out in front of him with his mouth wide open. Humphrey ducked under him and quickly ran away from him. Chris smiled and ran after him, and he was even faster.

He was right on his tail, and Humphrey can feel his heart pumping madly. Then, something new happened to him like he started to feel...something new that he never experienced before. He feels a lot stronger. His fur is not changing colors. Instead, his fur got spiky. His eye pupils disappeared, and he instantly turned around, grabbed his forearm with jaws, and threw him onto the ground without thinking.

King Chris was surprised by this. He did it much better than he did, and his reaction is a lot faster than any wolf. He stood up, and looked at him. He has the same features as his instinct, but that's not the only impressive part.

He now has two forms, but the problem is that he needs to control it.

"Not bad Humphrey. You might have the upper hand in a fight sometime" he said smiling.

* * *

Kate was still looking out towards the place where they left Humphrey. She let out a sigh and laid down, waiting for him to come back. She wanted to sneak into the human place and stay by his side, but there is no way she will because of humans. Emily is thinking the same thing. She hasn't left her den, and have no intentions going outside.

"Aww, why are you so sad milady" said a voice.

Kate widened her eyes and she immediately turned around.

There, standing right in front of her was a black wolf with green eyes. Behind him was a pack filled with big black wolves. Kate took several steps back and take a good look on him. There is no doubt that he's in instinct mode, and it looks like it's the same one that Humphrey has.

"Wh-Who are you" Kate asked with her voice trembling in fear.

"My name is Brandon, the one who controlled Humphrey." Kate gasped and Brandon started laughing evilly. With in a flash, Kate took off down the hills to warn about the incoming war.

She heard that name before. That name came from Charley's story. There is no mistaken that wolf she just met is Brandon. The wolf with the legendary instinct wanting to kill the Tundra Pack.

This is bad. She didn't care if he's dead or not when she heard Charley's story. If there is a story about a wolf that is so strong, they will return, and that's what Brandon did. He survived the fall from King Chris. Kate can feel her heart pumping up blood in her veins faster than she had ever felt before.

She then let out a howl as she came running through the feeding grounds. Kate slid into a stopped before yelling it out.

"Brandon is back" she yelled. When she said that, all hell breaks loose. All the mothers took their pups away from the dens with some of the alphas following them while the others stay back and stared at the direction where Kate was running from.

They felt heavy foot steps, and a strong presence coming from the dark forest. Then, a black wolf with green eyes appeared from the shadows. He then smiled wickedly.

* * *

King Chris's ear started to twitch. He then looked and kept his gaze on it. Humphrey titled his head before following his gaze. He saw nothing but pure darkness.

"What are you looking at" Humphrey asked curiously.

"Something's happening" he replied.

"Like what? What's going on" Humphrey asked another question curiously.

"I think Brandon is making his move."

"Wait Brandon? The one I just met. What did he do?"

"He's the one who is controlling your mind to get rid of your love ones so you can join his pack. He's been planning to destroy the Tundra Pack ever since his father told him to do so." Humphrey widened his eyes. The wolf he just met was his mightiest enemy the whole entire time.

"Well, I think my dad can beat him" said Humphrey smiling a little bit. Chris shook his head no. He knows that Charley have no chance going up against him. The only one who can is Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you're the only one who can defeat him" he said. Humphrey widened his eyes even more, and he took several steps back.

"What? Me? There's no way. I have no experience in combat. There's no way. I'll...I'll let everyone down" he replied to him.

"Get up Humphrey."

"What?"

"Get up. Get up. Rise!" And with that, he disappeared in the darkness and Humphrey was sucked into a whirlpool.

* * *

The next day, a human parked his vehicle in the parking lot next to the Ranger Station. He walked around the corner and then the next thing he sees are bunch of glass pieces on the floor.

He peeked inside the building, and saw one of the cages is busted open following with bandages on the floor. He then looked into the forest and saw a gray wolf with spiky fur running up hill faster than any canines in the world.

**OH SHIT! FINAL CHAPTER IS COMING GUYS. And I got a new story idea. Speaking of that, let me know if you guys wanna me to post Call of the Wild; a story where Humphrey as a pet meets a Kate or the new story that I have in mind. Here's a hint, I got this idea from the best anime of all time, Attack On Titan. LET ME KNOW GUYS. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	11. The Finale I

Kate didn't like this feeling at all. She felt her stomach twisted whenever Brandon give them that wicked ugly smile. He approached them slowly and they took a step back. His presence is something else. The wind is whistling their ears, and trees started cracking.

"Ahh good to be back" he said looking around as his pack followed right behind him. Brandon looked around the area where he once called home. Too bad he decided to destroy this place. This place lies with a pack that betrayed him...because he was different from the rest. Then, there was a loud growl in the crowd of the Tundra Pack. The wolves started making spaces for one path of their leader.

Brandon smiled when he saw someone that he's been dying to see. Charley.

"Ahhh Charley. Good to see you again" he said smiling.

"How did you survive the fall hmm" Charley asked angrily.

"How did I survive the fall" Brandon laughed. "It's because I am different than everyone else. Am I right?" Charley gritted his teeth, and glared at Brandon. He can hardly contain himself from going all out on him and destroying him.

Even though he had no chance beating him, he still wanted to land a hit. Brandon widened his smile and decided to reveal his plan that he had been working on for so long.

"I'm going to destroy your place, and see how it feels losing someone close to you. Just like your father did to my dad" he said smiling. Charley lost it. He went instinct and began charging at him.

Brandon smiled and he stood there, not feeling afraid of him at all. He leaned to the side, and smashed Charley's back. Charley yelped, before trying to kick him with his hind legs. Brandon slid to the side and grabbed his leg.

With all his strength, he lifted Charley off the ground over his shoulder and slammed him against the ground. Charley screamed in pain. He glared at Brandon, before using his front paws to push him right back up, sending himself flying towards him. Brandon let his guard down.

Charley tackled him to the ground, and start slashing his chest open. Brandon growled, and he went into legendary instinct. He headbutted Charley's head, and Charley got knocked out.

Brandon grabbed him by his scuff and threw him across the field.

"Attack" he yelled, and both of the packs started running at each other before colliding at the middle. One by one, they went down on the ground with their throats ripped out. Kate tackled one of them down and ripped his throat out.

She looked around for her next target before getting slapped on the face by someone else. She fell to the ground and looked up to see who it is, and it was Brandon.

He licked his lips and smiled.

"You know, you will be a fine mate. Why don't you come with me baby" he asked.

"Never. Who would ever stay by your side anyways" she asked angrily. Brandon smacked her again, and she yelped in pain.

"Then you should join Humphrey" he said opening his mouth and aiming at her throat. Kate closed her eyes, and waited for her death. Brandon was about to finish her off until another wolf came by and slice his cheek open. Brandon hissed in pain before looking around to see who it is. It was Emily. She was on instinct mode and she was growling at him.

Kate slowly stood up and went to instinct as well. They both started charging at him, and Brandon smiled. He waited and waited for them to get closer until he grabbed them by the scuff and threw both of them on the ground.

Kate and Emily both slid across the ground, and stopped right underneath the tree. Brandon smiled as he approached them. Charley came out of no where and locked his jaws on his scuff.

Brandon roared, and spin around try to shook him off. He rammed himself against the tree, and Charley let go of him. Brandon growled and he grabbed him by his scuff again and slammed him against the ground.

"I will show you the true power of instinct Charley" he growled. He began charging at him, and kicked him towards his den.

"No" Charley screamed. Chrystal widened her eyes and she moved out of the den. Charley smashed through the den, and the den collapsed. Brandon smiled as he watched Charley tumbled down the hill with Crystal running after him. He looked at Kate and Emily who were struggling to get up. "It's time to end your life."

He raised his paw in the air, preparing to slash their throats out. Kate and Emily closed their eyes and whispered their last words.

"I love you Humphrey" they whispered.

Brandon laughed and launched his paws forward until he saw himself missing their throats. What he saw right now was him flying away. Right after that, he felt a massive pain on his side and it's similar than the one he fought before. This wolf is different than the rest of the Tundra pack.

This wolf has more power, more speed, and have better fighting experience. Just like King Chris. He looked down and saw gray spiky fur. Brandon could've swore that this wolf was a splitting image of King Chris because of this instinct. He was right.

Brandon saw the blue eyes with no pupils and he was indeed a splitting image of him. It was Humphrey. The one that has the same instinct as him. Humphrey growled, and slammed him against the ground as he went flying across the land.

Kate and Emily opened their eyes and looked around when they heard tons of commotion. They both widened their eyes to see Humphrey in his own instinct. Humphrey ran towards him, roaring like crazy as he glared at him.

Brandon immediately stood up, and roared back at him.

They both jumped in mid air with their jaws wide open, preparing to start a battle. A battle that reminded the rest of the wolves in the Tundra Pack.

**Short chapter, but I wanna make this to suffer you guys a little bit lol. Ik it hurts reading a cliff hanger of Part 1, but part 2 will be here soon. Trust me, be a man and sucked it up boy. Part 2 is coming, so hurry up and buy whatever food you want cause Part 2 is gonna be an epic finale of this story. When that story is done, Im thinking about creating a new story again for my Friend Zach (NoRoleModelz) because he wanted to see his favorite character drowning in a pool of cums lol. Im working on it damn it lol. But for real, Ima update Shy Lovers for now on. Me and my wife had decided to put important events that happen to us in freshman year before getting to the meaning of the title so. Yeah, freshman year of Shy Lovers are gonna last six more chapters. It's just gonna be a huge time skip so yeah. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	12. The Finale II

Kate and Emily both watched in the distance to see Humphrey about to clash against Brandon. There's bunch of questions traveling in their brains. How did Humphrey recover so fast?

How did he get here so fast?

All of those questions can't be answered. They were glad that he saved their lives from Brandon. In fact, they were amazed that Humphrey awakened his instinct instead the legendary one. The tables have turned. Kate and Emily were fighting each other for their love, then they teamed up to save Humphrey, and now...Humphrey is fighting Brandon to save his love ones.

They watched them clashing against each other. Humphrey pushed him back, and Brandon tried to get a hold of his scuff. Humphrey growled and he thrust his head up, hitting Brandon's head. Brandon growled in pain, and Humphrey looked down and saw his scared throat exposed.

He opened his jaws, and went in for the kill. Brandon saw what he was doing. He stepped aside and grabbed the hold of his scuff.

Humphrey yelped in pain, and Brandon threw him across the field. Humphrey screamed, trying to stop himself from flying and he did. He growled and looked up to see Brandon charging at him.

Humphrey ducked his attack, and Brandon slid right behind him and began facing towards him. They both started staring at each other. Humphrey started to wonder why he was doing this?

Why though?

'Brandon. I don't know what's your intentions on attacking my pack. But it seems like you have lots of hatred on them. Why are you doing this? What are you fighting for in this world? WHAT IS THE WORTH OF DESTROYING MY FAMILY?!' he screamed in his mind.

Humphrey roared, and send his first swipe attack. Brandon blocked it with his forearm, creating a shock wave.

Humphrey lost his balance, and Brandon try to go after his scuff again.

Humphrey pulled his head back up, and head butted him. He grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the field. Brandon crashed through trees. He smashed against the boulder, and slid down onto the ground. Humphrey came crashing through the trees and roar. He opened his jaws and aiming at Brandon's throat.

Brandon quickly move to the side, and grabbed Humphrey's head and push him against the boulder. Humphrey shook his head to make him lose his grip. He tackled him to the ground, and began tearing his chest apart.

Brandon roared and pushed Humphrey off of him. Humphrey tried to pounce him again, but Brandon lets him do it.

And with that, he slammed his body against him. Brandon hold his ground and smiled. His scuff is exposed and so his entire back.

He raises his paw high up in the air before slamming it back down on his back. Humphrey yelped and Brandon kept doing it again.

With each hit, Humphrey can feel his back starting to fall apart. Brandon continue smashing his back aggressively. He then kicked him across the land again, and Humphrey stopped at the edge of the cliff.

Brandon smiled as he began walking towards him. This moment reminded him a lot and it meant so much to him. This is where Humphrey will meet the same fate as King Chris.

"Good place to stop at Humphrey. It's time to meet your fate" he said smiling before charging at him. Humphrey couldn't stand up. He tried with all his might, but his body couldn't.

He thought he was strong enough to defeat him. He thought that this instinct is the one to empowered him. But he was wrong.

"HUMPHREY" Kate and Emily screamed his name after him. He looked at the girls and reflected back at the fight he had with them. Humphrey widened his eyes. He forgot about the legendary instinct. The one that Brandon is using. In order to defeat someone like him who is considered to be called a monster, you need to become one.

He looked at Brandon and saw him that he was getting closer and closer. He decided that he will let him push off the cliff, but taking down with him. He wanted to turn the tables. Brandon made contact on his side and pushed him off. Humphrey grabbed his paws and yanked him down with him.

Kate and Emily screamed and ran after him to try and catch him. But it was too late. They looked over the edges and saw them falling to their deaths.

"NOOOOO" Brandon screamed. He angrily looked at Humphrey and gasped when he saw his spiky fur turning black. His muscles starting to get bigger, and his eyes started to glow red.

What's something different between Humphrey's and Brandon's legendary instinct is their eyes. Brandon's eyes are green, while Humphrey's eyes are red. Humphrey extended his arms back before launching it forward. His paws smashed Brandon's face against the cliff wall. Brandon growled and pushed Humphrey away from him.

Humphrey uses the top of the tree as a spring, and launched himself flying towards him. Brandon kept his guard up, and Humphrey rammed his side with his shoulder. Brandon gagged and started vomiting blood.

He roared and try to fight back, and hit Humphrey in the head. Humphrey looked at his throat and it was exposed again.

He was about to bite it until Brandon grabbed him by his throat with both of his paws and placed Humphrey below him. He did this so Humphrey can be the first one to be killed on the ground. He did that with King Chris and he'll know that he will survive the fall again.

Humphrey went after his throat again, and he bite it hard. Blood started spilling out from the teeth marks that he created, and Humphrey kept his jaws there. Brandon yelped in pain. Humphrey switched positions and dig his claws into his neck. He shook his head side to side to rip his head off of his body, and he did.

He threw Brandon's head up in the air before smashing against the ground. Brandon's body splattered all over the face, and the dust started to settle in from the fall.

Kate and Emily both stared at the ground, hoping Humphrey survive the fall. They waited and waited until the dust started to clear off and saw a silhouette standing up.

Kate and Emily widened their eyes, and Humphrey did survive the fall. He stood up and began shaking his head side to side.

"Humphrey!" Humphrey looked up and saw Kate and Emily both wagging their tails with a huge smile on their faces. Humphrey smiled and walked up the hill. He looked back to see Brandon's body. His body is completely shattered. All organs are all over the place, and the head was stuck in a tree branch. He finally defeated Brandon.

Brandon is officially dead, and there is no way he can come back alive. As soon as he arrived at the top of the hill, Kate and Emily started running up to him before tackling him down to the ground, licking his face while checking his body to make sure he didn't escape from recovery.

"Kate. Emily. I'm okay. I'm okay haha" he giggled. Kate and Emily both stared at him lovely before kissing his lips at the same time. Humphrey widened his eyes when they both did that. He didn't have a time to react by that move, and he thought it was impossible to be kissed by two girls. Apparently, it was not.

Kate and Emily have their eyes, savoring the moment. Humphrey couldn't kiss back two girls. He decided to let them kissing his lips on both side. Kate and Emily both stopped kissing and blushed when they saw Humphrey's face. Humphrey then realized that they both weren't fighting each other.

They both weren't even mad at each other when they kissed him. He decided that it was time to reveal his feelings.

"Kate. Emily. You girls meant so much to be, and I'll be honest. I love you. Both of you" he confessed smiling. Kate and Emily smiled and they both hug him. Humphrey smiled back and hugged back. The girls stepped back, and Humphrey got up. He saw his father limping towards him with a help from his mom.

"Humphrey. I am so proud. So proud that you came back and defeat Brandon. Thank you" he said smiling.

"No problem dad" he said and Chrystal laid Charley down and hugged her son and kissed him right in the cheek.

"I'm happy to have you Humphrey" she added.

"I'm happy to have you too mom" he responded. Chrystal broke the hug, and Humphrey looked back at the girls he loves a lot. "I'm happy to have you Kate and Emily." Kate and Emily smiled and nodded their heads.

"We're happy more than you. You are an amazing guy Humphrey" said Emily.

"Yeah, there is no one who can ever replace you Humphrey. We love you so much" Kate added.

Humphrey smiled wildly.

"I love you too." And with that the girls shared a kiss with Humphrey.

**There we have it. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and the next story I'm gonna be updated is Shy Lovers. Be prepare for that, and I hope you guys have a wonderful day. I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. PEACE!**


End file.
